


Incandescent

by EatShitAndDie



Series: Life Is Strange Oneshot Bucket [2]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Caulscott - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatShitAndDie/pseuds/EatShitAndDie
Summary: Max Caulfield didn't expect much when she fills in for her sick friend Kate Marsh by doing a simple interview, but why does her stomach flip and heart skip a beat when those cornflower blue eyes look at her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but the thought of Nathan and Max in the places of Christian and Anastasia is interesting to me, idek. (Don't own either series, obviously!)

"Max, please!" Her good friend Kate begged with her clogged up throat protesting the entire time, "I need this interview, it could potentially help later in life!" 

Max looked at Kate, eyes puffy and swollen, nose clogged up and a blanket wrapped up around her as she sat on the couch watching Stranger Things on Netflix. Max walked into the kitchen where she pulled out some bread and a can of chicken noodle soup that Kate seemed to crave when she was ill, before putting it in the microwave and setting the timer. 

Turning back to her friend, Max released a reluctant sigh, "Kate," she tried to choose what to say without butchering her sentence, "I probably would have done it for you anyway, you’re my best friend, why wouldn't I?" As the timer went off and she pulled out the soup, Kate slowly sat up before pulling out a small notebook with some writing. 

As Max approached her with the steaming bowl, Kate shot up, snatched the bowl and placed the notebook in her hands. "Thank you so much Max!" Already eating the soup, she looked up with a small smile as she dipped some white bread in her soup before chowing down, "I can't thank you more for this, seriously!" 

"Anytime Kate, anytime..." 

\----- What even is this------- 

The towering structure was primarily grey, looming over Max and making her feel insignificant in a suffocating way. The entire building was open, seemingly innocent from the outside, the large windows leaving little to hide. The word "Incandescence" was the focal point in blue, the only piece of real colour there. 

Walking in she looked around at the small lobby that was quaint yet had an air of cold to it, made it feel as if you shouldn't be comfortable sitting there. Luckily, a woman walked up to Max and asked her why she was here before showing her towards the lift. 

Walking out the lift she shook her head, bob of brown hair flying around her, feeling a little inadequate in her black faded jeans, converse and pink shirt with a grey cardigan while the women around her were wearing stylish short dresses with heels to match. 

"Mr. Prescott will see you now." Was what she heard just as she was shuffled into a small office that fit the buildings main aesthetic of grey. And of course Max of course had to get a nose bleed just then. 

"Are you okay, Miss. Marsh?" 

Looking up she muffled "Caulfield." Through her hand while trying not to let any blood drip onto the pristine carpet, meeting cornflower blue eyes, and her breath was taken in that instance. 

He looked at her confused as he passed her a tissue, "Excuse me?" 

"My name is Max Caulfield," Luckily her nose seemed to have stopped bleeding as she wiped the remnants away from her face, "My friend Kate Marsh who was supposed to be here ended up getting ill and I-I er... I ended up coming here for her..." She trailed off as she fully took him in for the first time. A pair of polished black leather shoes lead up into slim fit dress trousers, a white dress shirt that contrasted with the rest of the black three piece. The thing that shocked her was the soft red tie that hung around his neck, looking odd yet fitting on him. Looking up at his face, she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as her face flamed. His sharp face was clean shaven, no signs of facial hair, pouty red lips sealed sinfully, looking delectably soft. His nose was straight and suited his face perfectly, leading up to arched eyebrows that rested above his beautiful eyes, a lone piece of his soft looking light brown hair flopping down onto his forehead. In essence, he seemed... enchanting. She bit her lip in thought. 

"Okay then Miss Caulfield, lets start..." He trailed off, his voice making the small hairs raise on the bac of Max's neck, his eyes looking slightly darker than before. 

"Max," She spoke, trying and failing to make her voice even, sounding pathetic to  her own ears, "Call me Max." She murmured to him as she pulled Kate's notebook out her bag. 

"Max then," He rolled her name on his tongue, making her fluster yet again, the odd heat back in her stomach, "Call me Nathan ." 

Stuttering, she started the recorder and looked at the questions, "W-What were your intentions when starting your business? Did you expect to become this big? Why did you start so young?" She became slightly more sure of herself as she continued. 

His eyes looked at her, judging her in some way. "When I made Incandescence, I set out to help teenagers who weren't getting the help they needed, giving them a chance for a future in what they loved. However, I think at the time, I thought it would be a smaller thing, that it would just be me and small team who could go out and help, but as we expanded, it became bigger and more well known. The reason I started so young, fifteen to be exact, is probably because from a young age I knew I wanted to make others believe in themselves..." He trailed off as he closed his eyes, opening them up after what felt like a long moment, "But what do you want to know Max?" 

"I..." She looked up at him, staring into his eyes, "I want to know about you..." 

He regarded her for a moment before giving a small smile that seemed to soften his face and made him seem otherworldly in that exact moment, "There is a lot to know Max, think of something more focused maybe?" 

"How about your hobbies? I mean your only..." She took a peak at the small notebook before gasping, "You're only eighteen! You're my age!" 

He laughed at her surprise, "Yes, I may be only eighteen, but if I may say so, I'd say that I've done quite well." He paused for a second in thought, "I'd say that my interest or hobby would most likely be photography." 

She looked at him in surprise, "Really? I'm taking Photography as my main subject, I love it, can I take a picture of you?" All of this was blurted before she could think about what was really coming out of her mouth, leaving her face to burn as she snapped her mouth shut. 

"Of course," He cut her off before she could apologise, standing a bit straighter as he straightened his tie," This okay for you?" His eyes burned into her as she stared in astonishment. 

"Y-Yes!" She exclaimed a little too loud as she pulled her polaroid camera out of her bag, standing before him and setting up the focus and checking the lighting was okay, before snapping a picture, a little polaroid coming out, slowly starting it's development. 

"I've got to say," He said with a smile, "I didn't expect a polaroid camera..." He trailed off as his secretary came in to warn him of a meeting, Max absentmindedly putting the notebook in her pocket and her camera and the polaroid in her bag. 

"I suppose this is the end, I hope Kate doesn't mind that I only managed to get a few questions..." She bit her lip in worry as she entered the elevator, turning around slowly, oblivious of the soft agile hand that stole the notepad from her pocket, "It was wonderful to meet you, and thanks for the picture, you didn't have to..." 

He looked at her, eyes burning, "It was my pleasure, I hope to see you soon..." His secretary called for him again. 

"Max.." 

"Nathan..." 

And the elevator doors closed on the small smile and burning eyes.


End file.
